


SIP36 Pesterlogs

by Jessiuss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: pesterlogs of my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss





	1. Sirrah cannot appropriately name a group chat to save her life

MaugeNexus created private board Ɔ o-oler Jeff drinks piss >: (   
MaugeNexus invited ER to PB CJDP >:(   
MaugeNexus invited IrateReduplicant to PB CJDP >:(   
MN: Ɔ o- I've created this board for the game we will all be playing. Mira said there will be two teams and I am a team leader. -oC  
IrateReduplicant responded to PB CJDP >:(  
IR: Everyone has been nakking about this game but i can't find any specifics? Just that it's multiplayer, and kinda like FLARP,,  
MN: Ɔ o- Yes thats the gist. -oC  
IR: But what is it about?  
MN: Ɔ o- Fun, presumably. Vulket mentioned there are "QUESTS" and "WORLD BUILDING LIKE MINECRAVT" and that "ITS GONNA BE VUCKING SICK" -oC  
IR: Well, that clears up everything,,  
MN: Ɔ o- It does? -oC  
IR: No,,  
ER responded to PB CJDP >:(  
ER: hi... what game is this?   
IR: Sgrub,,  
ER: thats not ringing any doors  
IR: (what? lol,,)  
ER: it does sound like fun tho so if your inviting me to play im in :3  
IR: Everyone's been talking about it, how can you have not heard about sgrub yet? TB has been hyped for perigrees,,  
ER: idk man   
ER: mb i just... forgot?   
IR: MN added you to this chat for players tho,,  
MN: Ɔ o- While I'm a bit surprised you haven't heard from the others, I indeed have not talked to you about this quite yet. Ive been busy squaring away plans with mira to make sure it can happen at all. I was going to ask you, well now, as I was sure you'd be interested and didnt want to hype you up too early, as we are playing in 3 days. So, as you already said you'd play, guess I dont have to do that anymore. Anyway, we need a team name. I believe the other group is going with "village squad" or something similar. -oC  
ER: oh ok   
ER: "cool bitches do coke"  
MN: Ɔ o- NO! -oC  
ER: jk  
ER: Wolfie squad  
ER: cause we're all 'lone wolves' and dont live in a village  
IR: Not terrible,, Will it just be the three of us?  
MN: Ɔ o- No we need more people. player suggestions also welcome. -oC  
ER: CL! CL!  
MN: Ɔ o- I will enquire about CL. -oC  


_____

MaugeNexus started trolling AbyssalUndine  
MN: Ɔ o- Is CL playing, and if so is she on your team? -oC  
AU: /She is playing. She refuses to be on my team tho. Shes being strange about it so \/\/atch out.\  
MN: Ɔ o- K thanks. -oC  
MaugeNexus ceased trolling AbyssalUndine  


______  


MaugeNexus started trolling CynicalLimbos  
MN: Ɔ o- Will you be on my team?-oC  
CL: huh?  
MN: Ɔ o- For this game Vulket and Mira are organizing. sgrub I believe. -oC  
CL: oh. well we need an even number on each. i dont really have a preference.  
CL: it wont matter in the end anyway.  
MN: Ɔ o- Okaay, well I think that would put you on my team then. I shall add you to the team memo; right now we are workshopping names. -oC  
CL: whaterver  
MN: Ɔ o- Why do you have such an attitude about this? -oC  
MN: Ɔ o- Im not sure why you are being included if you dont want to play but Mira insisted that we all be included and I am inclined to obey. So either scrounge up some PEP or dont play. But dont drag everyone else down with your bad attitude. -oC  
CL: im sure you think this "game" will be so much fuckin fun,,,, and thats why you are pushing it, but my sources indicate otherwise, aaaactualy they indicate the exact opposite, its going to be terrible and we are all going to regret playing. having said that you cant make me not play.   
MN: Ɔ o- What? -oC  
CynicalLimbos ceased trolling MaugeNexus.  
MN: Ɔ o- Oh my god what a fucking wrigeler. -oC  


________  


ER: i think the e should be redesigned or even left out entirely  
IR: Why,,  
ER: i just dont like it  
IR: There was eleven "e" 's in that sentence,,  
ER: and?  
IR: The letter e is a very important letter you can't just get rid of it,,  
MaugeNexus invited CynicalLimbos to PB CJDP >:(  
MN: Ɔ o- Are you fighting about letters? whatever please stay on topic in this chat at least. CL said shed play but shes being a bitch about it. -oC  
CynicalLimbos responded to PB CJDP >:(  
CL: i can read this chat you know  
MN: Ɔ o- Just reporting the facts : ) -oC  
ER: omg  
IR: I can see this is the start of a beautiful, harmonious team composition,,  



	2. Sirrah saves a life

MaugeNexus started trolling IrateReduplicant at 1.7.34662.1507548  
MN: Ɔ o- Have you finished those quests, Cammic? -oC  
MN:    
IR: NO I AM STILL ON THE SAME ONE! EVERY TIME I THINK I'M FINALLY DONE THERE IS SEVEN MORE THINGS I MUST COMPLETE,,  
IR: THIS  
IR: IS  
IR: RIDICULOUS!!!!!!!  
IR: HELP ME.  
MN: Ɔ o- How long have you been at it? -oC  
IR: ITS BEEN TWELVE HOURS,,  
IR: PLEASE,,  
MN: Ɔ o- omg -oC  
MN: Ɔ o- I will Ɔ o-nsult the forbidden chat. -oC  
MaugeNexus ceased trolling IrateReduplicant  
IR: PLEAES HURRY,,  
IR: I CAN'T HOLD ALL THESE BABY DEER,,  
IR: I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH HANDS,,  
IR: OH GOD,,  
IR: I CAN'T PROTECT THEM ALL,,  
IR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA----  


MaugeNexus responded to Private Board Fun Rumpus Extravigana Zone at [redacted]  
MN: Ɔ o- Hello oh wise ones may someone lend me an ear? -oC  
?TB responded to PB FREEZE at [redacted]  
?TB: WHATZ UP MY MAIN BITCH?  
?TB: GET STUCK IN THE CONSTRUCTS OF YOUR OWN MIND AGAIN?  
MN: Ɔ o- No. -oC  
MN: Ɔ o- My client player, Cammic, is having troubles with her quest. If she doesn't finish soon she will die. -oC  
MN: Ɔ o- wow im extremely sure of that suddenly. -oC  
?TB: NAME?  
MN: Ɔ o- I believe it is called "No Bone Unturned" -oC  
?TB: OH OK  
?TB: I ACTUALLY HAVE A LETTER FOR HER ABOUT THAT.  
MN: Ɔ o- So you'll help? -oC  
?TB: IT SHALL BE DONE.  
MN: Ɔ o- Thank you, oh great one. -oC  
?TB: YOU'RE WELCOME, LITTLE MAID.  
?TB ceased responding to PB FREEZE  
MaugeNexus ceased responding to PB FREEZE  



End file.
